Forever and for Always
by jenkarolinne
Summary: Em algum momento após April se recuperar de sua crise de fé na season 14. Dedicado inteiramente à Nathalia


– Hei, vocês viram o novo cirurgião plástico que está no hospital? – Amelia disse ao entrar na sala dos médicos e ver April, Arizona e Meredith sentadas no sofá.

– Ouvi falar, mas ainda não fomos apresentados. – Meredith deu de ombros.

– Cirurgião plástico? – Arizona questionou, confusa.

– O que houve com o Jackson? – April perguntou, também confusa.

– Sim, cirurgião plástico – confirmou, olhando para Arizona – E não houve nada com o Avery, parece que ele recém pegou seu certificado e a Bailey pensou em incluí-lo aqui. – April assentiu, nada empolgada – Vocês não estão entendendo, ele é... – sentou-se ao lado de Arizona, suspirando – Ele foi, literalmente, feito à pincel! – Arizona a encarou, achando graça – Ele tem os cabelos claros, os olhos verdes, a barba rala, é musculoso mas não exageradamente, alto, com um sorriso sexy e... Meu Deus! – se jogou no sofá, e April se juntou à Arizona, rindo. Meredith a encarava achando tudo um grande exagero.

– Hum, eu vou ter que verificar só pra ver se você está ficando louca! – Arizona comentou, cutucando April – Vamos lá!

– Hum, é sério? – franziu o cenho – Você nem mesmo gosta de homens!

– Mas quero ver se a Amelia está falando a verdade! Anda, vamos! – puxou April pelo braço, levantando-se do sofá – Você vem, Grey?

– É, vamos lá! – também se levantou, mas sem entusiasmo.

– Aguardo os comentários! – Amelia disse rindo, enquanto se deitava no sofá.

* * *

– Ai. Meu. Deus! – Meredith murmurou.

– É, a Amelia tinha razão! – Arizona concordou.

– É... Ela tinha! – April deu de ombros.

As três chegaram no andar da plástica e encontraram o novo Dr. Bonitão!

Ele conversava animadamente com Jackson, que parecia feliz em compartilhar experiências com um médico da área. Ele sempre quis ter um "pupilo" como ele mesmo foi para Sloan e essa era aparentemente a oportunidade perfeita.

As cirurgiãs se aproximaram deles com a intenção de se apresentar, e foi Arizona quem deu a iniciativa.

– Avery, nos apresente o novo cirurgião! – ela pediu, sorridente. Jackson franziu o cenho pra ela, não entendendo a piada interna, já que, obviamente, existia uma pela cara que Meredith e April faziam.

– Claro! – sorriu – Dr. Denis Vicenzi, estas são Dr. Arizona Robbins, cirurgiã fetal – mostrou a loira, e eles apertaram as mãos – Dr. Meredith Grey, chefe da Cirurgia Geral – Meredith e ele trocaram sorrisos e apertos de mãos rápidos – E Dr. April Kepner, cirurgiã de trauma.

– Trauma? – Denis perguntou, totalmente encantando por April – Minha mãe é cirurgiã de trauma na Itália, Dr. Mary Vicenzi, já ouviu falar? Ela queria que eu tivesse seguido a carreira, mas meu amor pela plástica foi maior. – ele sorria – É um enorme prazer conhecê-la, Dr. Kepner! – estendeu a mão.

– O prazer é meu, Dr. Vicenzi! – April sorriu também, vendo que o aperto de mão durou mais do que o necessário – E não, nunca ouvi falar nela!

– Você iria amar conhecê-la, teriam muitas experiências para trocar! – ele comentou, afastando sua mão da dela, vagarosamente.

– Aposto que sim! – ela concordou, sem jeito.

Jackson cruzou os braços, observando-os, o riso irônico não saia de seus lábios. Meredith franziu o cenho ao vê-lo, mas não teve tempo de comentar já que foi chamada na emergência.

– Você gosta de morar aqui? Aposto que minha mãe conseguiria um emprego fácil para você na Itália. – ele sorriu.

– A Dr. Kepner tem uma filha, Dr. Vicenzi, _aposto_ que a mudança de _país_ não seria tão fácil assim! – Jackson se intrometeu enfatizando, e Arizona colocou as mãos na boca tentando controlar o riso.

– Você tem uma filha? Como ela se chama? – Vicenzi sorriu – Eu amo crianças!

– Não se preocupe comigo, Dr. Avery! – April sorriu, com tom de deboche, para Jackson e voltou sua atenção a Vicenzi – Ela se chama Harriet, tem quase dois anos, é uma verdadeira princesa! – o sorriso mudou de ironia para admiração e amor – É a luz da minha vida.

– Eu imagino – Vicenzi sorriu ao ver April falar da filha – Minha irmã mais nova tem uma filha também, e sou apaixonada nela.

– Crianças são uma benções de Deus! – April continuou sorrindo, e Jackson continuava encarando os dois.

– Hum... – pigarreou, não dando chance para Vicenzi responder – É melhor irmos Dr. Vicenzi, tenho mais alguns casos para lhe mostrar! – Jackson disse, um pouco irritado.

– Claro, Dr. Avery! – concordou – Dr. Kepner, gostaria de tomar um café comigo mais tarde? – sorriu para a médica ruiva – Vou adorar conversar com você e conhecê-la mais... Claro, se não for incomodar!

– Vai ser um prazer, Dr. Vicenzi! – Arizona se intrometeu ao ver que April não respondeu de imediato, e Jackson arregalou os olhos – Ela vai adorar, com certeza! – a loira cutucou April, que sorriu sem graça.

– Claro! – concordou – Vou aguardar a sua mensagem!

– Até mais tarde! – acenou para elas e foi atrás de Jackson que bufava.

– O que foi isso? – April perguntou a Arizona, incrédula – Eu não quero tomar um café com ele!

– Ah, April... – revirou os olhos e se encaminharam para a emergência – Ele caiu de amores por você, vale a pena dar uma chance ao cara! – deu de ombros.

– Eu não preciso de homens! – rangeu os dentes – Já tive problemas demais com eles nesses últimos tempos!

– Tom e Vik foram um pequeno deslize na sua vida, o Dr. Vicenzi parece ser uma pessoa bem legal, sabia? Vocês poderiam dar certo juntos! E ele é tão lindo! – assobiou – Até eu que sou _super gay_ sei admitir quando um homem é gato e... Ele É gato! E simpático, e educado e quer sair com você! – cutucou April com a cintura – Você precisa se divertir.

– Eu já tive minha dose de diversão nos últimos meses! – resmungou.

– Diversão SAUDÁVEL! – reiterou.

– De todo modo, você já marcou o encontro por mim então estarei lá! – deu de ombros.

– Essa é a minha garota! – Arizona sorriu e April meneou a cabeça, rindo.

Arizona foi chamada na pediatria por Alex, e April se dirigiu a emergência para ver se tinha algo para ocupar sua cabeça. Não é como se ela nunca tivesse tido encontros, ela tinha. A diferença é que os últimos meses foram um pouco conturbados, e a única coisa que queria no momento era poder curtir com Harriet. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era só um café, não queria dizer nada, e ela deveria ser menos paranoica quanto à isso.

* * *

Por outro lado, Jackson não conseguiu manter sua felicidade em ter Vicenzi ali. Ele era um médico competente e interessado, mas ele estava irritado com o flerte dele e April. E ainda tinha Arizona... Quem ela pensava que era para aceitar o pedido? Ele ainda não acreditava que a cirurgiã fetal tinha sido tão audaciosa.

Jackson pediu licença para Vicenzi, precisando comparecer numa consulta que Meredith havia lhe pedido. E apenas quando chegou na sala da paciente, é que se deu conta de que provavelmente ele estaria indo atrás de April para tomarem o café. Ele riu ironicamente para si mesmo antes de entrar no quarto.

Maggie também estava lá, e trocaram um sorriso singelo.

Jackson acertou detalhes da cirurgia de redução de mama da paciente de Meredith, e logo em seguida saiu do quarto com Maggie atrás.

– Tem um tempinho? – ela perguntou ao fechar a porta – Podemos ir tomar um café. – Obviamente era tudo o que ele _não_ precisava.

– Claro, por mim tudo bem! – tentou parecer o mais normal possível.

Se encaminharam juntos ao refeitório, Maggie procurou por uma mesa enquanto Jackson pegava suas bebidas. Quando ele sentou ouviu a risada de April vindo do outro lado.

– Ela parece feliz! – Maggie comentou, sorridente – E parece bem interessada no novo médico! – Jackson conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos.

– Sério? Não reparei em nada demais! – comentou, dando de ombros e bebendo um gole do café.

– Olha para eles. Eles parecem estar se divertindo! Fico feliz por ela!

Jackson se limitou a beber seu café e não falar nada. Não estava gostando do que via. Há tempos April não sorria daquela maneira, e vê-la sorrindo para alguém que não era ele... Aquilo era realmente doloroso, e o deixava irritado.

* * *

A semana se passou rapidamente, Vicenzi foi convidado por Bailey a ficar mais alguns dias no hospital (para irritação de Jackson) e ele e April ficaram cada vez mais próximos.

A cada momento que podiam estavam juntos, fosse na hora do almoço ou um simples café no meio da tarde. April já não bipava Jackson quando precisava de um cirurgião plástico na emergência, e isso o deixava mais louco ainda. Ela estava realmente afim dele? Era inacreditável.

– Por favor, chame a Dr. Kepner! – Jackson pediu à enfermeira, enquanto examinava o corte profundo no rosto da jovem de 23 anos.

Não demorou para que April chegasse.

– Me chamou? – April perguntou enquanto se encaminhava para colocar as luvas.

– Sim, Kate Maddox, foi encontrada num beco, provavelmente foi atacada. – Jackson informou.

– Kate, você pode me ouvir? – perguntou a paciente, que assentiu, assustada – Vamos cuidar de você, ok?! Não se preocupe! – sorriu, tentando transparecer confiança para a jovem.

April conferiu os exames feitos por Jackson e pediu mais alguns. Ele continuou tratando o ferimento no rosto, e ambos em silêncio.

– Dr. Roy, por favor me avise quando os exames estiverem prontos! – entregou o tablet ao interno, retirando as luvas.

– April... – a chamou antes que ela saísse. Jackson também retirou as luvas e foi até ela, fechando a cortina – Qual a sua com o Dr. Vicenzi? – perguntou, sendo totalmente indiscreto _e_ desnecessário.

– Como é? – ela riu – Qual é a minha? Qual é a _sua_ por me fazer uma pergunta dessas? – se irritou – Tome conta da sua vida com a Maggie, da minha vida cuido eu!

– Foi uma simples pergunta! – se defendeu, erguendo as mãos para cima.

– Não, não foi! – apontou o dedo, irritada – Não somos casados há muito tempo, Jackson. Eu não lhe devo satisfações de com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair. Por favor, me avise quando os exames estiverem prontos! Com licença!

Jackson observou-a se afastar e passou as mãos pelo rosto, completamente irritado. Grunhiu alto, e pediu desculpas ao ver que algumas pessoas da emergência o observava, incluindo o interno que o tirava do sério.

– O que você está olhando? – perguntou ao ver que Roy o encarava – Leve a paciente para os exames, Dr. Roy! – disse, se afastando dele logo em seguida. Não devia descontar suas frustrações nos internos, mas _ele_ mexia com seus nervos. E sim, obviamente, era pelo fato dele ter dormido com April.

Quando chegava na sala dos médicos, Jackson foi chamado por Bailey. Respirou fundo antes de se virar para falar com ela.

– Avery, estive verificando algumas coisas esta manhã e... – preparou o melhor sorriso – Podemos contratar o Dr. Vicenzi! – bateu palmas, animada – Você vai ter um pupilo!

– Não, não podemos! – ele negou rapidamente.

– Como é? Podemos sim! – franziu o cenho, confusa.

– Não, estamos saturados no momento, não creio que seja uma boa ideia para o hospital!

– Hei... Mas era você quem estava mais empolgado que eu e pediu para que mexesse os pauzinhos e fizesse acontecer!

– Então, já não precisa mais! – deu de ombros – Ele não vai ser mais necessário, podemos adiar esta negociação agora mesmo!

– Mas eu vou contratá-lo! – Bailey colocou as mãos na cintura, irritada.

– Não, não vai, eu não vou concordar com isso! – Jackson se irritou – E com licença, Dr. Bailey!

Jackson a deixou no corredor estática, e seguiu em direção ao setor da plástica. Já não queria mais descansar, ia ver o que poderia ser feito para ocupar sua cabeça.

– O que foi isso? – Richard perguntou, confuso.

– Você viu? – Bailey se virou para ele, também confusa – Eu não entendi nada, ele estava _super_ animado para contratarmos o Dr. Vicenzi. Estou realmente confusa!

Richard meneou a cabeça, não entendendo nada também.

* * *

April recebeu os exames de Kate, e foi até a emergência para dar as medicações necessárias. O caso dela era estável e não precisaria de cirurgia.

Quando abriu a cortina, Jackson examinava o rosto dela, e Vicenzi o acompanhava.

 _Que merda_ , foi a primeira coisa que ela pensou.

– April! – o novato logo sorriu ao vê-la.

– Oi Denis! – ela sorriu de volta, e Jackson os olhou de rabo de olho ao ver que já se tratavam pelo primeiro nome.

– Então... Kate, você está estável. Vou estar ministrando medicamentos para ajudar com a dor. Os exames tiveram bons resultados, então não vai precisar de cirurgia, ok? – a paciente agradeceu, balançando a cabeça.

Jackson se afastou da cama, esperando April terminar de digitar sua medicação no tablet para anotar as suas.

– O que acha de irmos ao Joe's mais tarde? Ouvi dizer que o ambiente é bom mas nunca fui! – Vicenzi convidou April.

– Por mim tudo bem! – ela sorriu – Às 19hrs?

– Está ótimo! Nos encontramos no saguão? – ela concordou, entregando o aparelho eletrônico para Jackson.

– Nos vemos mais tarde! – Vicenzi acenou e ela retribuiu.

Jackson bufou internamente, digitando suas anotações. Precisava conversar com Bailey para que dispensasse esse médico antes que perdesse a cabeça.

* * *

– Jackson veio me perguntar o que há entre Vicenzi e eu! – April desembuchou ao encontrar Arizona no corredor, pegando uma batatinha e refrigerante da máquina.

– Mentira? – Arizona abriu a boca, incrédula e April negou – Ele está com ciúmes! – gargalhou.

– Eu acho isso uma idiotice! – April resmungou, um pouco irritada – Ele está com a Maggie, não tem que ter ciúmes de ninguém além dela!

– Isso é verdade, mas eu nunca entendi de onde saiu essa junção dos dois, sabe? Eles nem pareciam próximos! – deu de ombros, comendo uma batatinha – Foi bem estranho! – April também deu de ombros, preferindo não comentar que a ideia deles estarem se gostando partiu dela – E aí? Vai sair com o _Dr-Bonitão-Versão-Número-2_ hoje?

– _Dr-Bonitão-Versão-Número-2_ é um nome bem criativo! – April comentou, rindo – E sim, ele me chamou para ir ao Joe's. – Arizona sorriu, empolgada – Você sabe, eu só o vejo como amigo, não quero relacionamentos agora, mas conversar com ele é legal! Ele é uma pessoa incrível!

– Quem sabe isso não muda com o tempo?

– Não vai mudar! – April afirmou, convicta.

– Mas você sabe que ele não te vê como amiga, não é? Já ouvi comentários que ele está louco por você!

– É, eu sei... – esfregou a lateral do rosto – Vou precisar cortar as asinhas dele!

Arizona revirou os olhos, nada contente com isso. Ela queria que April fosse feliz, queria que ela encontrasse outro amor. Mas ela também conhecia sua amiga, e sabia o quanto as relações amorosas eram importantes em sua vida. E no fundo, ela sabia que April ainda era apaixonada por Jackson.

Ela não podia culpa-la, Callie ainda permanecia em seus pensamentos.

* * *

Jackson cuidava de um paciente quando April e Vicenzi passaram por ele em direção à saída, não estavam de mãos dadas e havia um espaço considerável entre eles.

Mas os olhos de Vincezi brilhavam quando olhavam para April, e aquilo o irritou. Era tão óbvio que ele estava interessado nela.

– Hei... – Maggie se aproximou dele, tocando-o no braço – Vamos para casa?

– Não vai dar, estou de plantão! – Jackson resmungou, se afastando de seu toque para olhá-la.

– Eu sei, mas você pode esperar em casa e se precisarem de você eles vão ligar! – ela sorriu, parecendo ter tido uma ideia brilhante.

– Prefiro ficar por aqui! – ele tentou sorrir e não parecer grosseiro, mas ainda olhando em direção à April. O que ele não esperava era que Maggie percebesse. Ela o puxou pelo braço, indo em direção a um lugar mais afastado do paciente que ele cuidava.

– Qual é o seu problema? – ela sussurrou e ele a olhou confuso.

– Não tenho problema algum!

– Você está com ciúmes da April com o Vicenzi? – olhou-o, incrédula.

– Não, claro que não! – meneou a cabeça – De onde você tirou essa besteira?

– Você está com ciúmes dela! – ela acusou – Da para perceber!

– Maggie, qual é! – cruzou os braços, irritado – Você está louca!

– Quando os homens dizem que as mulheres estão loucas é porque elas estão certas! – ela se irritou, e ele continuou encarando-a – Se você não vier para casa comigo agora, está tudo acabado entre nós! – ele revirou os olhos, sem paciência.

– Eu não vou para casa, e se é assim que você quer, por mim tudo bem. Eu não vou implorar! Com licença, Maggie!

Jackson se afastouh e Maggie o observou, irritada, enquanto ele ia continuar com o tratamento na paciente.

* * *

Jackson estava deitado no quarto de plantão tentando, inutilmente, dormir. O _encontro_ de April e Vicenzi não saía de sua cabeça, e ele se martirizava pensando se eles ainda estavam no Joe's ou já haviam ido para _outro_ lugar.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela mensagem de Owen pedindo que fosse para a emergência, uma batida de carro havia deixado várias vítimas que estavam se encaminhando para o hospital.

Quando entrou na emergência, Meredith, Owen, Bailey e Richard já estavam por lá. Uma enfermeira informou a Jackson alguns leitos para que ele pudesse examinar.

– Bipa a Dr. Kepner agora! – ele pediu, enquanto se encaminhava ao leito 5 e examinava o paciente – Hunt, vai precisar de cirurgia! – Jackson informou – Pode me acompanhar?

– Vou com a Grey para a sala 1 agora! – comentou – Kepner respondeu? – ele perguntou à enfermeira que afirmou.

– Sim, chega em 10 minutos!

– Avery, pode esperar por ela?

– Sim, vou mandar preparem a sala e estou subindo! – Owen concordou e se afastou. Jackson foi informado que a sala 3 iria ser preparada para ele, Helm e Qadria ajudaram com a remoção do paciente – Avise a Dr. Kepner que estamos esperando-a na sala 3! – pediu à enfermeira, que assentiu.

Jackson e Helm estavam começando a cirurgia quando April entrou na sala, completamente irada, colocando a touca na cabeça.

– Você tinha que ME chamar? – ela perguntou – Com vários médicos tinha que ser eu?

– Na verdade eu chamei o Owen, mas ele estava ocupado! – informou, encarando-a – Você está alcoolizada?

– Se estivesse não estaria aqui! – ela disse, irritada.

– Ótimo, então se lava, preciso de você! – ele cortou o assunto e ela bufou.

April se lavou rapidamente e se juntou aos dois na cirurgia.

Helm tentou iniciar diálogos, mas nem o cirurgião plástico e nem a cirurgiã de trauma pareciam empolgados por estarem trabalhando juntos. April estava irritada com ele, mas no fundo agradecia pelo chamado. Quando recebeu a mensagem, ela tinha acabado de dizer à Vicenzi que eles não poderiam ser nada mais além de amigos, ele ficou chateado, mas não forçou a barra com ela.

A cirurgia acabou por volta das 2 da manhã, Jackson e April deixaram Helm para fechar o paciente e saíram da sala.

– Eu queria saber qual é o seu problema! – ela disse ao colocar a roupa cirúrgica no saco de lixo – Sinceramente, você enlouqueceu nestas ultimas semanas!

Jackson não respondeu, também retirou sua roupa e a puxou para o quarto de plantão que estava tentando dormir antes de ser chamado na emergência.

– Você está maluco? Me solta! – ela puxou o braço, vendo ele trancar a porta.

– Você está interessada no Vicenzi? – ele questionou, sério.

– Eu já te falei que isso não é da sua conta! – cruzou os braços, o encarando. Jackson retirou a touca da cabeça, passando as mãos no rosto, irritado.

– Estou pedindo para você ser sincera!

– Por acaso eu te questionei, em algum momento, quando você começou a FODER A MERDA DA SUA IRMÃ? – ela se alterou, chegando ao limite.

– Ela NÃO é minha irmã, PORRA! – também se alterou. April riu, enquanto desamarrava a touca e soltava seus cabelos. Não havia dado tempo de fazer uma trança, então ela se limitou a prendê-los num coque.

– Eu não me importo! – ela deu de ombros – Parei de me importar com essa merda há muito tempo.

– Isso é mentira!

– Não, não é! – ela o encarou, voltando a cruzar os braços. Ele ficou encarando-a também, encostado na porta.

– Estou com ciúmes! – ele confessou – Estou com muitos ciúmes!

– E eu não sei o motivo disso! – ela falou – Você me deixou há tanto tempo, você fez a droga da viagem para Montana se tornar um sexo casual e... Jackson, aquilo doeu! – ele podia ver os olhos dela brilharem de lágrimas, e ouvir a voz embargada – Você me fez sentir suja... – murmurou as últimas palavras.

– Você me deixou confuso! – ele disse, dando um passo a frente e ela deu um passo para trás, se afastando – Você colocou coisas na minha cabeça quando disse que Maggie e eu nos gostávamos e... Eu me deixei sentir o que você falou! Quando cheguei para conversarmos sobre isso você despejou todos os sentimentos no meu colo e... Eu não sabia o que fazer, merda!

– Você teve muitas chances de me dizer o que sentia depois de Montana, mas... Você não disse! Você teve a chance de dizer algo quando, praticamente, te implorei para que pedisse que eu ficasse, e você não fez nada! – ela riu, dando de ombros e limpando os olhos – E então eu parei de me importar! Com você, com meus sentimentos, com tudo!

April se aproximou dele e levou a mão na maçaneta para abrir a porta. Jackson não permitiu, colou seu corpo no dela, cheirando seu cabelo.

– Eu sinto sua falta. – ele murmurou, abaixando a cabeça para exalar seu cheiro – Eu sinto muito a sua falta.

– Não, você não sente. – ela negou, murmurando – Você tem a Maggie. – foi impossível não suspirar quando sentiu o nariz dele em seu pescoço. Ele havia afastado o cabelo e ela nem percebeu.

– Para de falar da Maggie. – ele pediu – Ela não é você! Ela nunca vai ser você! – ele inspirou com força o cheiro dela, e viu ela se arrepiar. – Você também sente minha. – ele murmurou com a boca colada em seu ouvido.

– N-não... N-não sinto! – ela murmurou, apertando a maçaneta com força tentando se controlar.

– Sua boca diz uma coisa... Seu corpo outro! – ele deslizou a boca pelo seu pescoço, beijando-o e mordendo.

April tentou se controlar, mas o desejo por ele era maior. Ela empinou a bunda para trás, sentindo a ereção dele lhe cutucar, e isso era o que ela precisava para se entregar à ele.

– Que droga! – ela murmurou soltando a maçaneta e se virando para beijá-lo.

April o puxou com os dois braços, colando sua boca na dele com força e desejo. Jackson a puxou pelas coxas, fazendo-a rodear sua cintura com as pernas e a apertou contra a porta.

O beijo era longo e quente, as línguas se conectavam com saudades. Ele deslizou as mãos, apertando a bunda dela com força e pressionando seu quadril contra o dela, para que April sentisse o quão duro ele estava.

Ela puxou a barra da camisa cirúrgica dele, e Jackson a ajudou a retirar a peça, jogando-a no chão e depois tirando a dela junto com o sutiã.

Ele se abaixou, colocando um seio na boca e massageando o outro com a mão, ela apertou as pernas contra ele, e o arranhou nos ombros, sentindo o prazer que ele lhe dava.

Eles não queriam ter pressa, mas ao mesmo tempo sentiam tanta saudade que não sabiam se conseguiriam ir devagar.

Jackson deixou os bicos dos seios dela molhado com sua saliva e a beijou na boca, April roçou os bicos rígidos contra ele, excitando-o e se excitando também. Ele gemeu em sua boca e a puxou para cama, deitou-a no colchão e se afastou para retirar a calça e os tênis.

A calcinha fio dental vermelha era conjunto com o sutiã que ele tirou anteriormente. Lambeu os lábios ao ver que a cor da peça íntima combinava perfeitamente com a cor dela.

– Essa cor combina com você. – ele murmurou, passando a língua no ponto úmido da calcinha, ouvindo-a gemer.

– Tira isso logo. – ela mandou, encarando-o.

– Só tirar? – ele perguntou, para em seguida morder a parte interna das coxas – Eu tenho coisas em mente.

– Tira e me chupa! – ela falou e ele subiu o rosto para encará-la. As pupilas estavam dilatadas e April respirava ofegante.

Ele assentiu, retirou a peça com lentidão e levou um dedo até seu núcleo para sentir sua umidade.

Jackson abriu seus grandes lábios e levou sua língua até lá, contornoando-a e sentindo seu gosto. April gemeu, agarrando o lençol da cama com as mãos. Ele a provocou com a língua e dedos antes de, finalmente, dar atenção ao seu clitóris.

April tentava ao máximo se controlar para não gritar, mas Jackson tornava isso cada vez mais difícil; ele agora a penetrava com dois dedos e rodeava seu clitóris com a língua afim de fazê-la ter o primeiro orgasmo.

– J-Jackson... – ela gemeu – E-eu... E-eu não vou aguentar. – em resposta, ele a penetrou mais fundo com os dedos. April tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele a segurou pela cintura e deixou que ela gozasse em sua boca – Oh... Jackson!

Foi bom ouvir o nome dele saindo da boca dela enquanto gozava, ele sentira _muita_ falta disso. Era sexy. Era quente. Era incrível.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso lânguido e lhe estendeu a mão, Jackson a pegou e se deitou ao lado dela. April ficou de lado e o beijou na boca, subindo em cima dele e sentando sobre sua ereção ainda coberta pela calça e cueca.

Enquanto ela o beijava, Jackson mantinha as mãos em seu corpo, apertando-lhe nos seios, cintura e bunda. Ela rebolava sobre ele, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais com o contato.

– Eu posso te chupar? – ela murmurou em sua orelha, enquanto lhe beijava no pescoço e ombro.

– Porra, April... – ele gemeu, apertando sua bunda com força – Você não precisa pedir, baby!

April deu uma risadinha safada, e desceu com o corpo, Jackson se sentou na cama e ela ficou de joelhos, ajudando-o a tirar a calça e a cueca boxer branca. Os tênis e meias já haviam sido tirados.

Ele lhe deu um travesseiro para que ela ficasse mais confortável em ficar ajoelhada no chão. April o encarou e lambeu os lábios vendo o tamanho de sua ereção, as veias grossas saltavam e ela tinha que confessar que era apaixonada naquilo.

Jackson era bem dotado, tanto na grossura quanto no tamanho, e Vik e Tom não se comparavam, de forma alguma, à ele.

Jackson levou uma das mãos aos cabelos dela, agarrando-os. April sorriu, ela gostava de ser submissa à ele, e então aproximou a boca de seu pênis, abocanhando-o até onde era possível. Ele grunhiu, apertando a mão que segurava seus cabelos e, instintivamente, empurrando a cabeça dela contra ele.

– Porra... – ele gemeu ao sentira língua dela por toda comprimento e dando uma atenção especial aos testículos, que ela sabia que ele gostava – Você vai me matar!

Ela sorriu, vendo que os olhos dele estavam animalescos. April sabia que quanto mais ela o provocava, mais grosseiro Jackson seria na hora de penetrá-la.

Não aguentando as provocações, ele a puxou pelos cabelos e fez com que ela sentasse em seu colo.

– Não! – ele impediu quando ela colocou a mão em seu pênis, provavelmente esperando ficar por cima e comandar a penetração. April o olhou intrigada.

Jackson se levantou e ela continuou o encarando, confusa. Ele virou-a de costas para ele, e não precisou de mais nada, April entendeu a posição que ele queria.

Ela se sustentou sob as mãos e os joelhos, e logo sentiu ele roçando o pênis na sua entrada, provocando-a.

– Por favor... – ela pediu, virando o rosto para encará-lo.

Jackson penetrou-a profundamente, se segurando em seu quadril. Ela gemeu com o contato, e implorou por mais.

Ele começou os movimentos, fortes e impiedosos. April mordia os lábios e gemia, e ele apertava sua cintura a cada investida que dava.

– I-Isso... A-Assim. – ela gemia – N-Não p-para... P-Por f-favor.

– Eu não vou parar. – ele gemeu – Você é tão gostosa, puta que pariu!

April gemeu, sentindo-o entrar em si cada vez mais fundo. Sentiu ele puxar seus cabelos com uma mão e ela gritou.

– T-Tão fundo... T-Tão fundo.– ela murmurou em meio aos gemidos.

– Você gosta assim? – ele perguntou, a voz rouca.

– Sim... Você sabe que sim! – ela assentiu, mordendo os lábios

Jackson percebeu que não duraria muito, soltou os cabelos dela e levou a mão até seu clitóris, esfregando-o com sutileza para que ela chegasse ao orgasmo primeiro.

Algumas estocadas depois, Jackson se deixou cair sobre ela, ambos completamente exaustos e, satisfeitos.

April se ajeitou na cama, para que pudesse esticar as pernas e puxou Jackson, que deitou por trás dela e a abraçou pela cintura, forçando-os a caber na cama pequena.

– Nós somos bons nisso. – ela comentou, sem virar o rosto para encará-lo, apenas acariciando uma das mãos que estava sobre sua barriga – Eu não devia inflar seu ego, mas você é _realmente_ bom nisso! – ouviu Jackson rir contra seus cabelos – Jackson...

– Antes que você diga o que eu sei que está pensando – ele a interrompeu – Maggie terminou comigo! – ela se virou na cama, encarando-o e ele automaticamente entendeu que ela precisava de mais informações – Não quis ir pra casa com ela, ela percebeu que algo estava errado, me acusou de estar com ciúmes de você, eu não neguei e ela me deu um ultimato. Enfim...

– Você não parece muito preocupado. – ela não resistiu em fazer o comentário.

– Não pareço porque não estou! – deu de ombros – April, eu sei que sempre faço merdas... Eu sei que sempre vou atrás de você quando você parece estar seguindo em frente e...

– Eu não estou seguindo em frente. – ela o interrompeu – Vicenzi é só um amigo, não estou interessada nele! Só que eu preciso de mais do que você surtando quanto à isso, Jackson! – confessou.

– Eu sei... – ele concordou, beijando-a na testa e a puxando para seu peito – E eu prometo que vou lhe dar mais que isso. Sei que sou um completo idiota, sei que temos muitas coisas para conversar, para entender... – respirou fundo, divagando – Só me dá mais uma chance, _a última_ chance de fazer as coisas darem certo! Por favor... – murmurou, e ela respirou fundo, abraçando-o

– A última. – ela concordou, também murmurando.

– Obrigada. – agradeceu, acariciando-a nas costas, enquanto ela desenhava coisas ininteligíveis em seu braço.

– Preciso ir para casa. – ela disse, um pouco sonolenta.

– Fica aqui comigo!

– Vamos dormir nessa cama minúscula de solteiro? – ela se afastou para olhá-lo e riu.

– Eu só quero ficar abraçado com você! – deu de ombros – Harriet está com minha mãe essa noite, não precisamos nos preocupar! – ele informou, acariciando-a no rosto com o polegar.

April sorriu e assentiu.

Ela se levantou, indo até a poltrona para pegar o cobertor e aproveitou para pegar o travesseiro que estava no chão, desligou a luz e correu até a cama para se deitar.

Jackson voltou a abraçá-la por trás, colocando uma mão em sua barriga e entrelaçando suas pernas.

– Eu amo você! – ele murmurou ao ouvir a respiração dela mais lenta – Prometo que farei tudo certo desta vez!

Em resposta, April levou uma mão até a dele e as entrelaçou.

– Eu sei, confio em você! – ela murmurou antes de pegar no sono completamente.

* * *

 _In your heart, I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me. And when we're apart, I know how much you miss me. I can feel your love for me in your heart._

 **Em seu coração, eu ainda posso ouvir uma batida para cada vez que me beija. E quando nós estamos separados, eu sei o quanto você sente saudades. Eu posso sentir seu amor por mim em seu coração**

* * *

 _N/A: É bem provável que eu faça uma continuação desta história, ainda não tenho ideia de quanto capítulos a mais, mas será possível ver uma reconciliação de Japril com direito a uma conversa e, quem sabe, um casamento? hihihi. Deixem seus comentários! =)_


End file.
